Aw, Shucks!/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Aw, Shucks!. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Steakandeggs.png|Breakfast is a great way to start this episode. I mean the day. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 1.png|That looks delicious. Stillonethingmissing.png|"Still one thing missing..." Ofcourse.png|"Of course!" Roseinvase.png|"That's better." Breakfastinthecornfield.png|Breakfast in the cornfield. Morning.png|It isn't for him... Awshucks.png|...it's for his corn. This reminds me of someone's love for chocolate. Loveshiscorn.png|He loves his corn like a child. Bib.png|Where did he get a bib that size? HTF - Aw Shuck ! 2.png|He has deep feelings for it. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 3.png|And dislikes when anyone tries eating it. Itsokaythemeanbirdisgone.png|"It's okay. The mean birdie is gone." Everythingisokay.png|Lumpy heads back inside, confident that his corn is safe. Moldybread.png|He gets breakfast for himself. So.. k.png|"So this is the only food I can eat." bready.png|The zoom in on the moldy bread. moldy.png|Lumpy eats stale moldy bread for breakfast. no maor chopice.png|Lumpy chews the moldy bread. cornphotos.png|Memories. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 4.png|Simply nostalgic. awww.png|Aww... Isn't it cute? It shows when the corn was born and it riding on a pram! teenage corn.png|The corn riding the tricycle and having fun with its "dad". Wholesome Crossdresser.png|Why does Petunia look like she's scared? Scholarcorn.png|The corn cob accomplished what Lumpy never could. the swallow.png|Just as Lumpy swallowed the bread... oh oh oh.png|...something happened. Murderofcrows.png|We interrupt this heartfelt moment for more crows! Heygetoutofhere.png|Lumpy clearly yells "Hey, get out of there!". whyyyyyy.png|How dare those crows?! (Those hands though.) 1415.jpg|Lumpy caring for an "injured" corn kernel. it was alright lol.png|"It's alright... I will always care about you." Damncrow.png|Glaring angrily at the crow. innocent bird.png|"Why are you staring at me like that?" Whattodo.png|Lumpy thinks of what to do. Oldphone.png|That's an old phone. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 5.png|An even older phone than most episodes. Deliverybunny.png|Cuddles the delivery boy. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 6.png|Looks like Lumpy, scariest scarecrow ever. Scarecrowmoose.png|It's even scarier when it moves. Scarecrowmoose2.png|Time to plant it. File:Scarecrowplant.png|Is that the right place to plant that thing? File:Powerline.png|I guess not. Electricscarecrow.png|Works like a charm. Stophere.png|Cuddles stops in front of the tracks. Shortcircuitbarrier.png|The barrier short-circuits. Somethingstrange.png|"The barrier's not closing?" Checkingfortrains.png|Cuddles checks for a train. Notrainshere.png|No trains here. Checkingfortrainsagain.png|Checking the other side. Notrainsthere.png|No trains there. Notrainsanywhere.png|Not a train in sight. Continueon.png|Cuddles presses onward, when... Speedingtrain.png|A train! Cheekoverlappingmouth.png|He was THIS close to dying the way Lifty and Shifty did in another episode. Suredothat.png|No reason for Cuddles to leap out of his vehicle except to die. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 7.png|Cuddles is relieved. Beforebeingsplit.png|The barrier finally closes. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 8.png|A little too early. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 9.png|Dibs on the right half! Death: Cuddles Scarecrowonfire.png|It kinda worked. That crow's scared. Crowflyingby.png|Lumpy sees his feathery foe flying past. Crowtree.png|The crow flies into its home. Youwillpay.png|"You will pay." HTF - Aw Shuck ! 10.png|Lumpy decides to evict that pesky crow. Damage.png|Only to cause property damage (and set up Toothy's death). crowtv.png|Now the crow's invading his house. angry.png|Lumpy really hates that bird. Scared_crow.png|Now it's even more scared! Crowaxe.png|Seriously, this is way scarier than that scarecrow. Psychomoose.png|Flippy 2.0. Heres lumpy.jpg|Lumpy says "Heeeeere's Lumpy!" Psychomoment.png|This is the part where you scream. Farmhouse.png|Lumpy's house falls apart from the ruckus. Crowax.png|One last attempt to chop the crow. destroyed.png|Lumpy destroys his home in a psychotic rage. OhnoIwreckedmyhome.png|Lumpy realizes what he did. Shiver.png|He feels cold. Anotherphonecall.png|So, he orders a blanket. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 11.png|Another quick delivery. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 12.png|They should stop sending people to make deliveries to him. Electricblanket.png|This electric blanket will keep him warm for sure. Isitthecrow.png|Lumpy sees something. Nohive.png|Look who's back. Lumpyispissed.png|Now he's pissed. Tossingrock.png|Lumpy tosses a rock. Misscrow.png|Miss! Hithive.png|Suddenly there's a beehive. Brokenhive.png|The hive lands in front of Toothy. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 13.png|Told ya they should stop delivering to Lumpy! Toothypreparestorun.png|Back away slowly. Toothyruns.png|Nevermind. Beeattack.png|At least they're not stinging your eye. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 14.png|Toothy looks positive all of a sudden. Notlookingbeforeleaping.png|Toothy leaps into the pond, forgetting an important expression. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 15.png|Look before you leap. Wirewater.png|Your struggling is making it worse. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 16.png|What a way to go. We would make a pun, but the show already did. Death: Toothy Warmcorn.png|Looks like Lumpy put that blanket to good use. Scarecrowhat.png|Lumpy finds his scarecrow's hat. Missingscarecrow.png|"Now where is that scarecrow?" Stakeinthepond.png|Is that it? Foundthescarecrow.png|"There it is! In the pond!" HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png|Lumpy finds a new scarecrow (that could scare more than just crows). Woodblanket.png|I seriously doubt that would keep him warm. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 18.png|The fair! Nothing bad ever happens here. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 19.png|This looks different. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 20.png|I don't think Mime has ever won in these contests. Neither has Nutty with his partially-eaten candy apples. Sniffles was disqualified because his atomic carrot is inedible. Aw shucks handy.PNG|Uh... You dropped that... Lumpythewinner.png|We have a winner! Victoriouslumpy.png|Victory! Coldagain.png|Lumpy is cold again. Takeiteasywinner.png|"Take it easy, my little champion." Busteddial.png|The electric blanket dial breaks. Hotcorncob.png|Lumpy's corncob gets hot... hotcorn.png|And we all know what happens when corn gets hot. Scaldedhands.png|The only injury Lumpy receives in this episode. Still pretty brutal-looking though. Worriedlumpy.png|Lumpy worries as his corn begins to pop. Screenshot 2019-09-04 at 1.30.53 PM.png|What goes up... GigglesXdisco.png|Giggles looks discomforted. Screenshot 2019-09-04 at 1.31.20 PM.png|...Must come down. Popcornlobotomy.jpg|Epic head strike! Death: Giggles HTF - Aw Shuck ! 21.png|Dead Giggles. Sin título (5).png|Disco Bear is happy to kiss Giggles, unaware that she just died. Kissher.png|The closest he'll ever get to kissing a girl. DBbeforedeath.png|Dat face before death. discostrike.png|And dat face during death. Discodead.png|His lips haven't touched anyone yet. Death: Disco Bear Poppingcorn.png|The corn keeps popping. Dunkflaky.png|Dunk a porcupine. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 22.png|Flaky's freaking out. Luckymiss.png|Luckily, the popcorn misses Flaky. Relievedflaky.png|What a relief. Terrifiedflaky.png|It's not over yet. Luckymisses.png|Flaky's lucky streak continues. Divingflaky.png|Flaky: Phew! Me: Think again! HTF - Aw Shuck ! 23.png|How did she even wind up with this job? Onelasthit.png|Flaky's lucky streak reaches its end. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 24.png|Um, Flaky, it's the contestants that are supposed to get their head in the game. Death: Flaky Luckyhit.png|The Mole of all people successfully hits the target. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 25.png|At least he did something correctly. Too bad he died seconds later. Mole score!.PNG|Oblivious as ever. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 26.png|He probably died with a smile, but we'll never know. Death: The Mole Hotcob.png|Reduced to a burning cob. Notmycorn.png|Horrified Lumpy. Ducking.png|Duck! aw shucks dsds.PNG|Sniffles cover his eyes, Mime covers his mouth, and Nutty cheers? Seenoevilspeaknoevil.png|Sniffles and Mime: See no evil, speak no evil. Nuttyandmimehit.png|3 person kill streak! (A.K.A. Triple Kill!) Aw shucks cvbnnm.PNG|All of them died the same way: missing head and arms. Death: Nutty, Mime, Sniffles HTF - Aw Shuck ! 27.png|Giggles died with a smile though. Death: Shifty, Lifty HTF - Aw Shuck ! 28.png|How did the fires start? Death: Russell, Handy, Petunia HTF - Aw Shuck ! 29.png|Wow! Were there any survivors? Death: Pop, Cub onlysurvivor.png|Of course, Lumpy's the only survivor (unless you count the three characters who didn't appear). Twokernelsleft.png|What was once Lumpy's blue ribbon-winning corn is now a barren cob. Awshucks poor lumpy.png|Lumpy isn't taking it so well. Poorlumpy.png|"It was so young!" Suddenpopcorn.png|A kernel pops. Tasteofpopcorn.png|Lumpy's beloved vegetable may be gone... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 30.png|...but at least it made great popcorn. Allmine.png|Lumpy hides the giant popcorn for himself. Possibly to bring to a movie theater. Returnofthecrow.png|Someone else comes to collect the spoils. Crowcorn.png|I assume that kernel popped inside the bird's mouth and killed it afterwards. Miscellaneous Panoramic_carnival.png|The carnival before its destruction. Fair_Destruction.png|The carnival after its destruction. competitionpanoramic.png|The vegetable/fruit competition. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG